


“Domestic ”<>RandomChoice[{“bliss", “abuse"} -> {0.21, 0.79}]

by Lokomotiv



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:04:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokomotiv/pseuds/Lokomotiv
Summary: Toby and Sylvester talk about Paige and Walter finally getting together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note that I don't know if they actually do get together in the show (they haven't up until the point where I am in the series).
> 
> Dialogue-only.

“Ah, love is in the air!"

“Indeed."

“It’s about time, don’t you think? They finally get their happily ever after."

“Eh."

“You don’t think so?"

“Well, no. Or maybe. Possibly."

“Okay? I can probably give you the exact probability if you just tell me what you’re basing your conclusion on. Or are you just jealous, huh?"

“Not jealous. Concerned. I don’t think they’re compatible."

“Wait what? They’ve been dancing around each other for _months_ -"

“Yeah, and everybody think they are meant to be together and live happily ever after and so on. The socially challenged prince met the so very normal princess, and they lived together in a symbiotic arrangement that brought out the best in both of them."

“Uh, that’s… a bit more detailed thought than I’ve given it, but sure."

“Yeah, not gonna happen. What’s going to happen is that either they realize that they are not made for each other and split up, which would probably be bad for the team dynamics, but it’s still the preferred outcome."

“What are the others?”

“They stay together."

“And why would that be a bad thing?"

“Primarily because their relationship in its current form is just abuse waiting to happen."

“No way! Just, no. Walter would _never_ hit-"

“Not talking about Walter, not talking about hitting. Emotional and psychological abuse. They are both convinced that Paige is the authority on emotions and social aspects, and they don’t take into account that she’s actually rather immature, emotionally. Neither probably even realizes. Walter will more and more give Paige the right to determine which of his actions and reactions are 'acceptable’ - don’t tell me you haven’t seen that happen a time or two. Paige on the other hand reacts emotionally, especially to mistakes or uncomfortable situations, and with Walter convinced he can’t understand emotions and Paige completely ruled by them, neither will even think to question the validity of her response. I predict that within a couple of months, Walter will consistently feel unsure of himself and his perceptions, hopefully enough to end the relationship. The question is though, if he’ll keep going because of his fundamental disbelief in his own emotional ability, and that he’ll convince himself she’s helping and-or that he’s at fault. You know, the way that most abuse victims are conditioned."

“Oh, wow, I hadn’t thought about it like that. But you’re right! He does value her interpretation of people, and situations, and… everything, higher than his own. And I’m afraid you’re right about the risks. I calculate a 79% chance that Walter will stay in a relationship that makes him miserable if he believes it’s good for him."

“Yeah."


End file.
